


The Sweat on Her Skin

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-17
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: post-"Chosen."Request: Buffy, Faith, and fire.





	The Sweat on Her Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onetwomany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetwomany/gifts).



Fire. Her skin brushes against Buffy's. Thumping. Strobe lights. Licking the sweat off her face. Hips grind together, all the boys watching. Faith laces her hands on Buffy's waist. Winking at Robin, who watches from the sidelines. Two beautiful women. Collisions in body and spirit. Forced juxtaposition. Fighting and shared blood. Shimmering blues and reds. _I need, I need something to stop._

Her long hair shines as it's thrown around her head. Skin sizzles with connection. Faith swears she hears Buffy moan when she grabs her ass. Crowed on the dance floor. Bump, thump. Mouths roughly kiss. Sloppy tongues move with grooves. Smeared eyeliner on her cheeks; Buffy's is waterproof. Fire. Tight pants stick and cling. The music moves with them. _Thank God we're hot chicks with superpowers._


End file.
